monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zaphod-sama/Xenophobic japanese game companies
So i was reading some forums about random games and was baffled about the things i found in the comment section. apparently there are some japanese companies that include 'locks' on their games to prevent westerners or non japanese people in general to play their games. For example there was a RPG game which name i forgot that included puzzles that were nearly impossible to solve for foreigners unless you were quite knowledgeable about the japanese language. My first reaction to this was that i lolled quite hard because is simply doesn't make any sense to me. Why would you be Xenophobic or racist but still decide to be a media designer in this case a game developer? i mean surely they would have known that their games wouldn't just spread out only in Japan alone that there is a thing called 'the internet' and that their products will find their way outside the country regardless if the game is good or absolute thrash. The biggest thing that confuses me the most is the amount of profit that they are missing with doing this. Apparently there are some game companies that are absolutely terrified and disgusted at the thought that their sacred tentacle porn would fall in the hands of the 'filthy Gaijin'. Lets take Torotoro for example now, Torotoro are considered to be pretty good and smart guys because unlike the above mentioned companies they actually see the merits in having a foreign fanbase. now lets be really honest about this, the monmusu games are a masterpiece they have great game mechanics the CG is decent and above all despite being a Eroge it actually has a great story and actually LORE in it! (i know right). however i believe (and this is my personal opinion) that without the foreign fanbase monmusu girl quest wouldn't be the game it is today. Now don't get me wrong now i'm not saying the game would be crap without us. It would still be a amazing game in japan alone i mean i don't know the exact format of the japanese fanbase but i'm pretty confident to say that they have a large domestic fanbase. Torotoro has profited a lot with having a western fanbase. They have already made more money than they could possibly had with japanese fans only. even if there was only 1 foreign fan as long as he bought the game then Torotoro has already had that extra Yen cash in the pocket. But not only that monster girl quest has also become quite famous among the monster girl lovers thanks to this. They even went as far as to make a english translation patch even though the trilogy is already translated by rogue. But that doesn't really matter because now you have made the kind gesture that you actually care about your fans ALL of them and i believe Paradox is the fruit plucked from this. sigh... this has quite become the TL;DR post hasn't it? sorry about that i just needed to put this on paper because for some reason this bothered me for quite a while. Also my apologies for the bad english as you probably could tell my native language is not english. i would also like to state that i DO NOT think that all japanese people are racist or xenophobic. The people i'm talking about are fortunately a small group of people. Anyway with that what do you guys think about all this? i would like your opinions about the matter do you agree? or disagree? let me know. Category:Blog posts